911_operatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Incidents
The role of the operator is to dispatch teams to incidents. A list of incidents is provided here. Receiving incidents During duty, the operator will receive incidents in the bottom middle of the screen. There are two ways of receiving incidents: * New Calls - Answering incoming 911 calls (Green headset icon) * New Incident - From other dispatchers, teams or infrastructure (Red exclamation icon) Whenever a new call or incident appears, a distinctive sound is played. Due to how many incidents can occur at once, the operator may have a hard time keeping up with - and solving - incidents. Info Tab Clicking on new incidents will move the screen to the location of the incident. The Incident Panel's Info Tab will appear on the right. On Site Tab When team(s) arrive on site, the Incident Panel's On Site Tab will appear on the right. Incidents always have something on scene, people and/or things. The Incident Panel's On Site Tab contains information about incident elements of both people and things - their status and actions taken by team members. Dialogue Tab Clicking on new calls will answer the call. There is a limited time to answer a call. The Incident Panel's Dialog Tab will appear on the right. Headphones are recommended, as background sounds and dialogue may help the operator in determining a response, and will also help you to get more immersed into the game. Incident Icon Each incident has an icon on the map that represents the incident. The incident is also colour coded blue, white and/or red for a police, rescue or fire response. Multiple colours mean multiple types of teams will be needed. Ensure that units have actually arrived on site. It is easy for the operator to accidentally click near an incident icon rather than on it. Mousing over the icon will show in the bottom right corner a partial Incident Tab containing the number, icon, title and time elapsed. Incident response Which team and how many are dispatched to a incident is up to the operator, though some indications of the necessary teams can be shown on the Incident Panel's Info Tab and, if applicable, dialogue. In general, it is advisable to have at least one unit remain on site. Right click to select units. Selected units on the map will have a bold box around their unit icon. Successfully resolving incidents can lead to rewards and reputation points. Failing incidents Incidents can be failed for different reasons, such as: * No reaction or intervention * Suspects have escaped * Injured have died * Fire burnt itself out Failing an incident will lead to a reputation point penalty. Failing incidents can also lead to the loss, reduction or negative payment rewards or salaries. This can lead to debt. Ignoring Incidents The operator has the option of ignoring a incident. If the incident is a prank call or a non-emergency, positive or neutral reputation points may be given. Incident List The bottom right corner of the duty screen has a red "INCIDENTS" button, which will display a list of all incidents. Information here includes the incident number, incident icon with team type background colour, the title of the incident and time elapsed since it appeared.